


Become Friends

by PixieWombat, Saveriozzz



Series: FriendShip [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chrollo happy to see pika happy, Comedy, Enemies to Friends, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, OC, OOC, Pika is a great chef, what else?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieWombat/pseuds/PixieWombat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saveriozzz/pseuds/Saveriozzz
Summary: “My name is Kurapika, and I’m not a 'miss’, I’m a man, sir. What’s yours?”... If he really is Chrollo Lucifer, the leader of the Phantom Troupe, and he forgot who I am...“You’re a man? Ah... I'm sorry, my name is Chrollo-”... I'll take this as a great chance to...“Chrollo Lucifer, nice to meet you, Kurapika,” he smiled....kill him.Or when Chrollo and Kurapika meet again and both are pretending they forgot what happened in the Yorknew Arc.





	1. The Bump

**Kurapika’s POV**

 

“What should I do? Tell me! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!”

“Sir, I think you need to-“

“You can’t understand what I’m feeling right now, and you never will! Just-just get out of here! Now!” The old man shouted at him. Kurapika could see the expression of sadness mixed with anger tacked on the man’s face, and there was a tear slowly falling from one of his eyes. The old man’s name was Light Nostrade, the boss of the Nostrade Familia. He had just found out that his daughter couldn’t use her Nen power anymore, and he had lost a lot of money because of the fake Scarlet Eyes. He didn’t know what to do.

“Wha-what are you waiting for? Now!” He needed more time to think.

“Yes, sir.” Kurapika bowed to him and left.

Sighing, Kurapika lowered his head. Now what would he do?

He stepped forward towards a red couch in front of the door to his boss’s room, sat down, and rested his head on the back of the couch. He shut his eyes, contemplating his next move, then slowly took his phone out of his pocket. He turned his phone on and stared at the screen for a while before clicking one of the numbers in his contact list.

_Should I call and check on them?  No, perhaps that’s a bad idea-_

“Kurapika?”

The boy glanced to his left, hearing the soft voice of one of his closest friends. She stepped closer to ask him, “How is he? His heartbeat doesn’t sound so good.” Senritsu walked even closer to the couch where Kurapika was sitting, and he just stared at her with a little smile on his lips.

“May I sit here?”

The Kurta boy only replied with a nod.

Senritsu found an empty space on the couch and sat there. She smiled at him, waiting for an answer to the question she asked before continuing, “After he found out what happened to Neon, I don’t think he’ll need us anymore-“

“What?” Kurapika interrupted, able to make his best friend a little surprised. Her shock faded when the boy continued his sentence. “He lost a lot of money because of the fake Scarlet Eyes.”

“And what now? The eyes were fake... So?”

Kurapika stared at the door. “I think he needs more time to think, so I’ll give him more space,” he replied.

“No, no, I mean you, what will you do now? The eyes were fake, so will you still stick to the plan? You have to find all of the eyes?”

“Of course, I am, it was my first goal wasn’t it? Why do you ask?”

This time the small-bodied woman stared at the door while she answered the Kurta’s question. “I...” There was a small pause, “…I think that you'll need my help, besides, I am still searching for Sonata of Darkness, and I don’t even know where it is. Maybe while I help you, I'll find a clue for it.”

But that wasn’t the only reason she wanted to help Kurapika. She was worried that her friend would do something reckless because of his need for revenge. What if Kurapika met one of the Spiders? His anger would surely overflow uncontrollably, and it was well known that with playing the flute, Senritsu could calm him. The music hunter also didn't want to lie about Kurapika’s current state to his other friends, and she had promised one of them that she would look after him.

“Thank you, Senritsu, I appreciate it, but you don’t have to.” The boy made a pleased, yet worried face. He was really grateful to have Senritsu as a friend, but he still didn’t want to put his best friend in danger.

“There is no rejection allowed, Kurapika _,_ I am doing this because I asked, so I’m going to help even if you don’t want me to.” She knew that Kurapika could rarely reject her.

Suddenly they heard a click from the door in front of them. “Kurapika, Senritsu...” The older man stared at them for a while before he continued, “You can go wherever you want…”

_'HUH?'_

“...But you are still part of Nostrade, that means I'll refuse any of your reasons for resigning, plus you’ll have to come whenever I call you. That's all, you can go now.” He quickly said his piece, then he left them alone.

They watched their boss go towards the elevator at the edge of the hall without saying anything, surprised. Almost five minutes had passed after the old Nostrade left, and they were still blanketed in silence, but Senritsu finally broke it by softly laughing and saying, “Guess it’s time for us to start searching.”

**-**

**-Oo0oO-**

**-**

**Two Months Later**

 

He had already forgotten about his chain that had sealed Spider head’s Nen, he had to focus on his main goal, to recover his clan’s eyes. But the boy thought that he was too focused on his goal when he didn’t even realize that there was something wrong with his Judgement Chain, which was in the heart of the man. And something was wrong with it, really wrong.

_Did he already find a Nen exorcist? Or did he die? Why is this happening while I’m going to focus on my main goal? Well, as long as they ignore me, then I'll ignore them too._

“Coffee for a walk is the best. Senritsu was right, I think I should take a rest and enjoy this Sunday.”

There was a park near his favorite coffee shop. Yorknew was a very crowded place, so it was very rare to find a quiet place to relax. The park was pretty quiet, that’s why Kurapika liked to go there. He had meant to go, take a walk, and sip from the coffee he bought. To take a breath, and enjoy what he had done. He walked through the park peacefully until…

Until...

Until he bumped into someone taller than him that wore a black outfit. The boy almost lost control of his body and make the coffee he held fall, _almost_. He could see that the taller man had a book in his hand, and because of that _bump,_ the book fell. Kurapika froze _. What? He didn't see that coming?_

The Kurta grabbed the book as fast as he could. He said, “I'm sorry, sir,” and bowed to the man while his right hand extended to give back the book.

“It’s okay, miss, it's just a book, it's not made of glass.” The man smiled at him.

The Kurta wanted to smile back at him, but then he suddenly realized who he really talking to. _Chrollo Lucifer_ . This time when he met him, the Spider head wore a casual outfit consisting of a black shirt, a dark brown coat, blue jeans, and, of course, a bandage wrapped around his forehead. Kurapika froze. This time he really did freeze. His eyes widened, his mouth opened a little. His hands started to shake and he almost shouted something at him, _but wait…_ He felt something was wrong with Lucifer.

_Fuck._

_Did he just call me miss? And he smiled at me? Does he realize who he is talking to? Even though I already told him back then that I was a man, and said, “Don_ _t be fooled with the other appearance.”_

_Kurapika, you have to stay calm and think clearly. Is he really Chrollo Lucifer? Or are there other people who look like him? Or maybe he is Chrollo, but he forgot about me?_

Luckily, the boy was wearing contact lenses.

“I'm sorry, ha-have we met somewhere, you look similar to so-someone I know,” Kurapika asked shakily. He had to hold in his rage because they were still in the park, in a public area.

“I don't think so, um- miss? Um... miss, are you okay? You don’t sound so good,” he asked with a questioning look. He offered his hand to Kurapika and touched his shoulder. “Miss? Ah, here, take a seat.” The man pushed Kurapika softly to sit on a bench near them.

“Tha-thanks,” the boy replied, still sounding shaky.

 _What the fuck?! What the hell?! He really doesn’t know who I am? Inhale, exhale. Stay CALM, Kurapika, you don't want what will happen if you let your anger explode here._ _HOW CAN I BE CALM?!_

Right, he still had the coffee in his left hand. He moved it to his right hand and drank it, hoping to make himself a bit calmer. The man was sitting next to him and reading the book that had fallen, focused on the words and sentences that were written there. While taking another sip _,_ Kurapika thought again. _This might be a trap. Should I ask his name to make sure?_

“Um, sir-“

“Um, miss-“

They spoke at the same time. The man chuckled, “Go on, you may speak first.”

“Are- are you sure we haven't met somewhere? You-you look really... familiar,” Kurapika said, still shaking.

“Well, I just wanted to ask the same thing to you, miss, but I don't know when or where. May I know your name? Maybe that will help,” he asked with a warm, husky voice. The man finally closed his book and turned his head to Kurapika, and he smiled _._

_He... really doesn't remember me? And he SMILED?! Seriously, but..._

“My name is Kurapika, and I’m not a 'miss’, I’m a man, sir. What’s yours?”

 _..._ _If he really is Chrollo Lucifer, the leader of the Phantom Troupe_ , _and he forgot who I am..._

“You’re a man? Ah... I'm sorry, my name is Chrollo-”

_... I'll take this as a great chance to..._

“Chrollo Lucifer, nice to meet you, Kurapika,” he smiled.

_...kill him._

**-**

**-** **Oo0oO-**

**-**

**Chrollo’s POV**

 

 _Oof!_ “I'm sorry, sir,” the girl said while bowing and holding my fallen book.

_She sounds so… familiar? I think I have heard this voice before._

“It’s okay, miss, it's just a book, it's not made of glass,” I told her. Well, it's just a book, right? A book will not be damaged if it only falls from a height of one meter, so that’s okay _._

_This girl… Have a have I met her? No?_

She had short, light blonde hair with a small ponytail and beautiful blue eyes. She had a pretty body for a girl her age, her face was so, so beautiful. She wore an aqua sweater and brown pants. It was quite a match for her because it made her even cuter, and well, it was pretty rare to make me called a girl _cute_.

When her head tilted, we caught each other's eyes. I was really sure she wanted to say something, but she stopped moving when she saw my face. She froze, her beautiful eyes widened, her little mouth opened a bit like she wanted to say something, and her hands shook like she knew who I was. I am Chrollo Lucifer, the leader of the Phantom Troupe.

“I'm sorry, ha-have we met somewhere, you look similar to so-someone I know.”

_Ah, she thinks that too, that means we already met somewhere, right? But I forget when or where. Still, she doesn’t sound good, is she okay?_

She continued to tremble.

“I don't think so, um- miss? Um... miss, are you okay? You don’t sound so good,” I hold her shoulder while offering her a seat, “Miss? Ah, here, take a seat.” _Her shoulders are so small. Right, she’s a girl._

“Tha-thanks.”

I sat next to her, and there was a short silence between us as I picked up my book again.

_Maybe I should be the one who asks, to see if we’ve already met somewhere or not yet. Well, I’ll ask her name first._

“Um, sir-“

“Um, miss-“

We spoke at the same time, and I let out a small laugh. “Go on, you may speak first.”

“Are- are you sure we haven't met somewhere? You-you look really... familiar,” the blond asked, still shaking, although I didn’t know why.

I decided to ask her name first. “Well, I just wanted to ask the same thing to you, miss, but I don't know when or where. May I know your name? Maybe that will help,” I smiled at her, because I didn't want to make this atmosphere even more awkward, and do you know what ~~her~~ his  ~~~~answer was?

_This._

“My name is Kurapika, and I’m not a 'miss’, I’m a man, sir. What’s yours?”

_That name... that is the chain-user’s name. This whole time I thought he was a girl, and I called him miss. Wait, he should have been angry when saw my face and shouting like, ‘Die you BASTARD! Die! You already massacred my whole clan- Blah, blah, blah.’ Shouldn’t he have called me ‘Bastard’? He even said ‘thanks’ to me. Did he just forget what happened between us? And even forget about me? The boy who once swore to kill me could forget me? This is not a coincidence, this is definitely fate._

“You’re a man? Ah... I'm sorry, my name is Chrollo-” I pretended to be surprised about his real gender, even though I already knew that he was a man as soon as he told me his name.

“Chrollo Lucifer, nice to meet you, Kurapika,” I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me. _Cute_. I never thought that the man who murdered Uvo could be this cute.

_Ah! I’ve got an idea, why don’t I recruit him to join the Spiders? He has forgotten what happened between us, and even forgot about me, right? I can see a big potential in him, I’m sure he’ll be a great Spider if he agrees to be one of us. I just have to gain his trust and be friends with him, don’t I? Well, that should be easy._

 


	2. The Puddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cafe Hangout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t like it, you can leave it.
> 
> Helloww, this is my first fic ever! So please forgive me if there are any typos, wrong verbs or grammar. I know this is weird, but I’m too obsessed with KuroKura things! What should I do!?

 

They spent five minutes in the park without a word being spoken, the older one still reading his book and Kurapika having just finished his coffee a few seconds ago. Because they had already met, a plan came to the blond one. He clenched his fist and leaned his chin against it, his blue eyes staring at the falling leaves in front of him.

_One leaf, two leaves, three leaves, four- enough already! It's time to act!_

He turned to his left, studying the man next to him. He continued to read the book and ignored Kurapika. The young Kurta looked carefully at the book he read, and tried to read the title clearly.

The Kurta's movements were really easy to read, letting the older man know that Kurapika was trying to read the title of the book he was reading. There was a small curve to the tip of his lips due to seeing the behavior of the young hunter. _Cute._

"Do you know this book?"

“Eh?” _Did he know that I was trying to read the title?_

"Do you know Saveriozzz?" the man asked.

"Yes, um ... I-I know her, she's a wri-writer, and she's also my favorite… writer…” Kurapika answered with a trembling voice, trying to smile, but only a small nervous smile appeared. He tried not to be nervous, even though it would be very difficult _. Natural, Kurapika, natural!_

Is there anyone who could be calm when dealing with the killer of their own family? The Kurta couldn't calm down because he held back the hatred in his heart. It would be difficult, but if the young hunter didn't try, then he lost the opportunity to approach the Spider head.

Kurapika's actions were still easy to read, and that let the Spider head know that he was nervous again. _Why is he so nervous?_

“Are you sure you’re okay? You sound-“

“Ah, I dro-dropped your book earlier, so-so ... Um…” _Damn, why did I stutter?_

“So that's why? Didn't I just say that it was just a book, so it's okay?” answered the man.

“That’s right…” _Exhale._ Kurapika was able to successfully stop the trembling in his hands, to stop the cold sweat coming from his body, and almost stop the stutter that was released from his mouth. But he still couldn't control the overflowing anger inside him. His fingers pushed a few strands of hair behind his ear, and he lowered his head. “What is it? The title?”

“It’s the second _Red Hunter_ book.”

“Isn't that a-about romance? Do you read romance books?” _I hope my stutter disappears after this._

“I'm not too interested in romance, but the story line of this book is very interesting,” he replied, closing the book. Leaning his back against the back of the bench, he closed his eyes slowly before opening them again when he asked the young Kurta, “You know this book? Did you read it too?”

“Yeah, I just finished reading it a few days ago.” When he tried to force a smile on his face this time, he managed to make it work. This made the Nen thief happy, as he thought he managed to make the hunter smile. The thought made Chrollo more excited.

“What do you think about this book?”

“My opinion? Um ... it looks like I am similar to you...” he began, while putting the tip of his index finger to his chin, his eyes turned upwards towards the sky, showing the Spider head that he was thinking, “Not interested in the love story but interested in the plot. The way they find the way out is unexpected, the newcomer figures don't change the original flow of the story either, so I thi-“ There was a slight blush on his cheeks when Kurapika realized that the man had been gazing at him since earlier, his dark eyes staring at the boy’s beautiful face.

_Am I blushing?_

Who wouldn't blush if looked at by a handsome thief? Kurapika wouldn’t admit that Chrollo really had a nice looking face, but being stared at while he was talking it just felt weird, especially by a thief.

“Sorry, it seems like I'm talking too much, huh?” he asked, laughing awkwardly.

“Ah, no, you’re not. Oh yeah, I know a cafe that is quiet but good for hangouts, we can continue our chat there, if you’re up to it.” He moved his right hand up and down in a beckoning motion then got up and reached out to Kurapika.

Without realizing it, Kurapika immediately said, “I’d love to.” The boy got up from his seat while ignoring the hand that had just been extended for him. He walked in front of Chrollo a few steps before finally saying, “Well, lead the way, Lucifer.”

The way Kurapika called him by his surname made him even _more_ excited, even if it was just a surname, not a nickname.

_What the hell did I just say? Lucifer, huh?_

**_-_ **

**_-Oo0oO-_ **

**_-_ **

The Spider leader took Kurapika to a cafe that was not too crowded with visitors. The place had natural-style decorations. They sat in a place next to the window because it was Chrollo who brought Kurapika here, and the boy would agree to wherever he chose to sit.

“This is the cafe I usually go to,” said the man.

_So that's the reason the employees said, 'Welcome, sir, this time bringing a friend this time?' like that to us?_

Chrollo raised one hand to call one of the waiters. Kurapika could hear that the man was ordering three caramel puddings.

 _THREE CARAMEL PUDDINGS?!_ _Isn't one pudding enough for him?_

“Kurapika? Kurapika, what would you like to order?” asked the Spider leader, his dark grey eyes staring at the blond.

“Eh? Can I see the menu?”

“Here.”

The waiter left after saying that their order would arrive in a few minutes, and the older man put his book on the table.

“Three caramel puddings, huh?”

“Hm, yes? You can say that I am too obsessed with caramel pudding, but this cafe is used to my obsession, so they are not too surprised by what I ordered,” said the man with a small laugh, “This café serves a pretty good pudding.”

“I'm sorry if this place isn't too good,” the taller man continued.

“No! This is great! I-I like a quiet place.”

Chrollo was a little surprised with that, but the young hunter was already used to being alone because he had no one before he met his friends. He did really enjoy a quiet place.

“Then we are the same.” _I'm very lucky that the chain-user also likes the same things as me, this is so easy._ The way Chrollo talked may have seemed cold, but deep inside the man really was happy that they shared the same interests.

_Chrollo is pretty similar to me?_

**_-_ **

**_-Oo0oO-_ **

**_-_ **

It took more than twenty minutes for the waiter to bring their food. Kurapika had ordered a coffee with some milk. Yes, coffee again. The hunter couldn’t remember when exactly he started to drink that liquid. Maybe a few months after he found out that his whole family was murdered by a Spider gang, when he began staying up late at night to find information about that gang and his family’s eyes.

“Didn’t you just drink coffee?”

The boy nodded, “I’m not sure what should I order, so coffee is just fine.”

Chrollo ate the pudding slowly, he wanted to enjoy every bite. After he swallowed another slice, he began, “Do you know another novel from Saveriozzz? I just found out about this and the first book, even though it wasn't finished yet.”

“Hmm, I’m not really sure there’s more, but she likes to collaborate with other authors.”

“Does that mean this is her first book that she wrote by herself?”

“Maybe,” he replied, nodding.

_Two puddings left._

“I’m glad I met you,” he said, his dark eyes still on the blond, hair slightly covering the bandage he wore.

_What does he mean?_

Turning his face to look out the window next to him, Kurapika tried to hold in his rage.

_What does he mean? Does he mean he’s happy to meet me because he wants to kill me? To avenge his dead friend?_

“My comrades are not very interested in books and if they are, they will not like it as I do.”

“Yeah, my friends always told me that books are boring. They’ll never understand books,” the boy answered honestly. Yes, his friends almost never read a book when they were bored, especially the green haired boy and the assassin, Gon and Killua. Leorio read books sometimes, but he read them because he was forced. After all, he intended to become a doctor, right?

Kurapika was not interested with gaming things, but with books, opposite from his friends. Gon and Killua liked to play games and disliked reading because they thought it was boring.

“I feel that,” the man giggled, and Kurapika only responded to it with a smile.

_That makes the plan easier._

Both of them liked quiet places, they liked reading, and what else? Kurapika startled when his phone suddenly rang. He took it out and read the caller’s name, _Senritsu_. “May I?”

“Of course,” the man said.

Kurapika made his way out of the café and stood near the entrance as he answered the call. Chrollo could see the Kurta from the window, and he waited patiently. He was pretty sure that Kurapika wouldn’t run away from him because he believed Kurapika really forgot about him and the other Spiders.

“What is it, Senritsu?”

 _‘What's happening?’_ the music hunter asked from the other end of the telephone.

“What do you mean by that?”

_‘Forget it, where are you now? Did you even remember that today is the last day Mr. Nostrade stays in Yorknew, that he and his daughter will leave today? Don’t tell me that you really forgot about that.’_

_Gasp- “_ Right, I forgot. I’m sorry, where are you now?”

**_-_ **

**_-Oo0oO-_ **

**_-_ **

“I’m really sorry, but I should get going.”

_One pudding left._

Kurapika couldn’t believe that Chrollo had just sat there, eating his pudding, the whole time. He thought that Chrollo would have been sneaking up to hear his conversation with Senritsu. That made him even surer that the man really had really forgotten about him and what happened between them when the Yorknew auction began.

_He really forgot about me, didn’t he? Thank you, Mom, thank you, Dad, I hope my plan goes smoothly with this amnesia thing._

“It’s fine, see you later.”

The boy stepped towards the door but stopped when he heard someone call his name.

“Kurapika-”

He stopped, turning to face the taller man.

“Can I get your number?”

“Su-sure.”

* * *

 

Ya can ask me in my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LynaSaver) or my [Tumblr](https://saveriozzz.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic focuses on their friendship first. I'll write the romance fic after I’m done with this one.


	3. The Pudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo want some chit chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~ Our lovely author Saveriozzz was busy so I posted the chapter! I hope you are as excited as I am!! -PixieWombat

**Yorknew Airport**

“Where have you been?” a small girl with long pink hair asked.

“I… I-“

“Hurry this way,” Senritsu began to lead him towards the Nostrade Family.

**_-_ **

**_-Oo0oO-_ **

**_-_ **

There were many people wearing black suits in the airport. They were bodyguards of the Nostrade Familia. Kurapika took a step closer to them and bowed to their boss, Light Nostrade, and his daughter, Neon Nostrade. The purple-haired teen greeted Kurapika with a bright smile.

“Kurapika!” she said cheerfully.

“Miss Neon.” 

Pointing at her bodyguards she exclaimed, “I’ll miss you all! Senritsu, take care of yourself, ‘kay? Kurapika, don’t be so cold! It’ll ruin your pretty face! Smile often! And Basho, goodbye.” Just because her Nen power had disappeared didn’t mean Neon had to be sad all the time.

This time Light didn’t bring Kurapika, Senritsu, or even Basho with him. The other bodyguards didn’t know why. Neon’s smile was still stuck on her face, her eyes moving from Senritsu, to Kurapika, to Basho, and then back to Kurapika again. “My dad already told you to come whenever we call you, right? Don’t forget about that!” She waved goodbye to them as she walked towards her father, who was already waiting for her.

The Nostrade boss waved at them. “Enjoy your ‘holiday’.”

The Nostrade gang left Kurapika and his two other friends. Basho tapped his shoulder, “I should get back to my other work, good luck to both of you.”

Kurapika only stared at his friend, afraid that she would suspect him, since she could hear his heartbeat. _I hope my heartbeat sounds fine._

The music hunter glanced at him, “What happened?”

“What?” _Shit._

“What did you do? Your heartbeat sounds like you’re hiding something really important. What were you doing before I called you? I already sent you a lot of messages and you didn’t even answer-“

“Messages?” Kurapika quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the messages from Senritsu. _20+ messages_. 

The girl's eyes widened, “You don’t know? _Sigh_ \- What is it Kurapika, you can't lie to me, you know that.” 

The blond hunter couldn’t lie to his friend and he knew it. He finally gave up and tried to tell her the truth. His pale skin broke out in a cold sweat. “Senritsu… I-“

_I can’t- I can’t, I can’t say it! I can’t tell the truth!_

Silence. Kurapika’s eyes closed. He couldn’t say it, but he couldn’t lie, either. No one made a sound for a few minutes. The music hunter could only stare at her friend in front of her as she listened to his heartbeat. 

_It was panicked, worried, scared, afraid and angry._

_Sigh_ \- “Fine, you don’t have to tell me about it. But remember, you have to tell me if something bad happens,” she said in a serious tone. Senritsu had promised Leorio that she would take care of Kurapika because he was a temperamental type, and everyone knew that whenever Kurapika heard something that related to spiders, he would do things that endangered himself.

**_-_ **

**_-Oo0oO-_ **

**_-_ **

The plan was simple. Kurapika would take this chance to get closer with that man. He needed to find a way to ask about his Nen, to find out whether he could use it or not, because Kurapika felt something was wrong with the chain. And then he would ask about his friends. If the chain was already gone, then he would ask where they were right now with some alternative questions that related to it, and if he still couldn’t meet them, then Kurapika didn’t have to ask about it.

While Kurapika was completing that step, he would work on another: Search for weaknesses. He needed to pay attention to each and every detail and remember them, as they might be useful. Things he liked, things he hated, and things he loved. The blond was very sure that no matter how bad he was, the man must have something important in his life, and Kurapika could use it as part of his plan.

He remembered the incident where Gon and Killua became prisoner of the Spiders. At first they had intended to help Kurapika, but ended up being caught, instead. That's the reason the blacklist hunter could not tell his friends. He was too worried about losing them.

 _Back to the plan._  

After he had completed all the steps, he’d kill Chrollo. Kurapika couldn’t find another plan apart from killing him, when he thought about it. He would see how this goes, then find out how to kill him later. He knew the Spider wouldn’t die even when he killed the head, but at least it would be weakened. He would slaughter them one by one after he killed their leader.

When Kurapika thought about this, his eyes turned red, but he managed to get them to change back when he got a plan to kill the thief. 

“Take a rest. I don't know what happened, but from your heartbeat, it seems like it’s very bad for you. I’ll be in my room.” Senritsu’s apartment and Kurapika’s apartment were on the same floor, although Senritsu's room was near the elevator while Kurapika’s was at the end of the hall. 

Kurapika just smiled and nodded. He entered his room and locked the door, fixing his small ponytail, and went straight to his bedroom. After putting his white sling bag on the bed, he headed to the dressing table in front of his bed, stared at his own face in the mirror, and finally removed the contact lenses from his eyes.

**_-_ **

**_-Oo0oO-_ **

**_-_ **

_One pudding left._

Kurapika left.

Chrollo was still eating the pudding when Shalnark called him.

“What is it, Shal?” he asked, placing the spoon on the plate.

‘Are you, um… Okay?’

“I’m fine, you can hear my voice, right?”

‘Yes, I just heard that the Nostrade Family left Yorknew-‘ 

_Kurapika left? But I just met him…_

 ‘- and when I tried to hack the information from the airport, I found out that the chain-user didn't go with them.‘ 

Chrollo was able to breathe freely. 

‘Danchou?’ 

“I’m still here.”

‘You know that… er… Your Nen and the chain in-‘

“I’m fine, I’m eating my pudding right now in the café.”

‘Oh, sorry to disturb your spare time. I just wanna tell you that the chain-user is still in Yorknew, so if anything happens you can tell us.’

“Yes, I will.”

‘Kay! Enjoy the pudding, Danchou!’

Shalnark hung up. Now he could focus on the last pudding he had. He would buy another later if he still wanted one. 

The chain was still stuck in his heart, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t use his Nen anymore. Hisoka had just found a Nen exorcist, but the exorcist said they needed some more time to fully remove the chain, maybe three to four weeks. This was the first week (more precisely, the eighth day). Chrollo had tried to contact Shalnark a few days ago and nothing had happened, but when he tried to talk with the other spiders, he felt something very painful deep inside his chest.

There was no more pudding left.

**_-_ **

**_-Oo0oO-_ **

**_-_ **

Kurapika sat down at his desk. Another week had passed, and Kurapika hadn't left his room, busy searching for information, information, and more information on his laptop, his phone, newspapers, and everywhere else he could think of. The hunter didn’t need to go out to find food, he could cook for himself, especially since his cooking skills had increased recently. He also did not need to leave the house to get rid of his boredom, as he had books in his room, and coffee was enough for his snack.

But he lacked communication with other people.

His phone rang. It was the message notification sound. Nice timing, the blond really needed someone to talk to.

**Chrollo Lucifer**

**‘Kurapika?’**

_The fuck? Why did it have to be him?_

**‘Yes?’**

_Whatever._

**‘I’m sorry if I disturbed you’**

**‘Remember when you said she had collaborated with other author?’**

**‘That’s okay, why do you ask?’**

**‘Can you tell me the title of the book?’**

_Can’t he just search for it on Google or ask his friend? Can’t he just go to the bookstore and ask an employee? Why can’t he-_

**‘Of course, the title is…’**

What was the harm in telling him the title of a book? This was still part of the plan, so Kurapika just answered, even if he didn’t like it. 

After sending the name of the book from his phone, he turned it off and took a bath. Kurapika’s smell wasn't bad, even though he didn't take a shower every day. Maybe that was one of the advantages of the Kurta tribe? That and being blessed with beautiful faces and beautiful, feminine bodies. The blond had never regretted being born like this, but he was always easily offended when being called 'miss'. So it was normal for Chrollo to think he was a girl.

**‘Thank you’**

**‘No problem’**

**_-_ **

**_-Oo0oO-_ **

**_-_ **

Yes, Chrollo could have asked Shalnark about the book, he could have searched it on the internet, or even gone to the library nearby and asked someone there. But it wouldn't have turned out like this if Chrollo hadn’t asked Kurapika.


	4. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They went to the library ToGeThEr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the italicized sentence belongs to KrPk  
> and the italicized plus bold belongs to Chrollo 
> 
> Helloww, this is my first fic ever! So please forgive me if there are any typos, wrong verbs or grammar. I know this is weird, but I’m too obsessed with KuroKura things! What should I do!?

It was Monday already, and Kurapika had gotten almost nothing from his search in the past week, just some information about how one of the tens of pairs of Scarlet Eyes was still in Yorknew, but he still didn't know exactly where it was. 

_Tired._

_He was really tired._

He decided to make coffee in the kitchen. The blond took a mug from the drawer. He didn't have an automatic coffee maker in his apartment so he had to heat water using a kettle. While waiting for the water to boil, he began to tidy up his desk covered in papers and some random stuff. He heard a knock on the front door.

_It must be Senritsu._

When he opened the door he found a girl with a serious expression in front of him.

_Knew it._

Right when Kurapika was about to ask Senritsu why she visited him, the kettle let out a loud whistle. “Ah- wait a minute,” he said. He turned the stove off, he didn’t want the noise to disturb the music hunter. 

The girl just watched Kurapika walk to the kitchen, her facial expression cluing him in on what she was here for. “Kurapika,” she began, “When is the last time you left this place?” 

“It was yester-“ _It was two weeks ago, on Sunday._

“No, it wasn’t. God, Kurapika, it isn’t that hard to go out and have fun.” Even when she was groaning, her voice was still as soft as ever.

“But I am having fun.” He really was having fun, but not as much fun without any other people with him.

The girl shook her head, pointing to the apartment hall. “No, no, no. You won't be able to fool me. Get out now, and go somewhere, anywhere- maybe your favorite coffee shop.” 

Sometimes Senritsu acted more like a mother than a friend to Kurapika. The Kurta finally obeyed and did what she told him to do. Was there really any other choice besides obeying? He preferred to obey rather than hear the advice given by the music hunter _again_.

**-**

**-Oo0oO-**

**-**

_Haaah- I never thought I'd obey Senritsu again._

Kurapika left the coffee he had wanted to drink in his kitchen, so he hadn't had any coffee yet. This time the Kurta didn’t go to his favorite coffee shop, instead, he started walking in the opposite direction. 

_The coffee at the cafe that time... I want to taste it again. If I'm not wrong, the cafe is over here-_

_Goddammit, SERIOUSLY?!_

“Kurapika, what a coincidence to meet you here,” a husky voice came from a pale man standing in front of the café door.

Kurapika, who was surprised by the other man’s appearance, was trying to control his sanity. He gave an awkward smile, while the figure in front of him just kept on with his poker face.

_A coincidence?!_

Before the boy could say anything, Chrollo, who was around six cm taller than him, spoke. “Oh, do you want to buy coffee? Sorry for blocking the entrance.” He stepped slightly back so that Kurapika could enter the café and opened the door for the boy. There was still no expression on his face. 

“Thank you,” he said, nodding slowly. When Kurapika had stepped inside and intended to order a coffee, the blacklist hunter realized that the older man was following _right behind_ _him_. The boy stared.

“What are you looking at? He’s waiting for your order,” the Spider said.

_I should be the one who asks that, you damn bastard._

After saying what he wanted to drink, he waited for his coffee to arrive at the queue, with Chrollo still standing behind him. Kurapika could feel his cold gaze on him.

“Miss Kurapika?” 

The order was done. The Kurta just ignored the way the barista had called him. At least he finally got his coffee.

**_Miss…_ **

**_Miss… No, don’t worry, Kurapika, I’m trying the best I can to hold my laugh._ **

Picking up the coffee, he took out his wallet. The cashier smiled softly while waiting for Kurapika to give him a tip _._ Right before the cashier could reach the money, the Spider prevented it by pulling the boy's hand back. _Eh?_ The man smiled coldly and took his own wallet out.

“I want to thank you by treating you,” he smiled while showing the money in his hand.

Clearing his throat, Kurapika began, “Treating me?”

The man’s face went back from smiling to expressionless. He answered the question while closing his eyes. “Because you have told me the title of the book,” he said. The Spider head didn’t even look at Kurapika’s face.

_God, what's wrong with this man, just because of that!?_

The Spider leader was actually looking for an opportunity to spend time with the boy. They still had their own goals, remember. Chrollo was trying as hard as he could to not look at the boy’s pretty face, so he could just forget what happened in the café.

 ** _Miss… Then I’m not the only one who once thought he was a girl?_** Um… Twice, Chrollo, you already thought he was a girl two times.

“Lucifer.”

“Mr. Lucifer.” That call snapped Chrollo back from his own thoughts, the blacklist hunter already standing in front of him, blocking his way. 

**_Mr. Lucifer…_ **

“What?” he asked.

The Kurta stared at him with a questioning look, pointing at him with his ‘coffee’ hand. “You-“ he tilted his head to the right.

**_Me? Oh, don’t say he already knows about me._ **

The boy kept his mouth silent, trying to find the perfect words for the next sentence. “You, where are you going?” 

_That’s not perfect but AT LEAST I said what I wanted to say._

They had just walked a few meters from the café, but the Spider head was still walking right behind him. He was following the Kurta, who was aware of this, which was why he asked. 

The Nen thief asked back, “Where are you going?” 

The blacklist hunter turning his head and pointed to a road near them. “I'm going that way, there's a library-“ _Why did you answer that, Kurapika? AH! Let's keep going with whatever you’ve done._ “A library I want to go to,” he lied. The man made an ‘oh’ sound upon hearing that answer.

The spider checked his phone before he saying, “That’s great.” The boy just stared at him. _What's great about tha- OH SHIT!_

“We can go there together. Coincidentally, I still haven’t found the book you told me about.” _OH GOD, that’s why I really hate the leader more than the other Spiders. You should have said ‘no’ earlier, Kurapika._

Kurapika gave him a (fake) warm smile and a (fake) yes.

**-**

**-Oo0oO-**

**-**

A sigh passed through his lips.

He watched the older man next to him as he searched for something- Oh yes, the book that Kurapika told him about. They couldn’t find the book there, and finally, he gave up.

“Want to leave yet?”

“What do you mean?” Chrollo asked him back with his flat tone, again. Sometimes Kurapika thought that it was his natural habit to ask someone a question back. “We already came here, how about we read some books?”

_REJECT HIM, REJECT IT, REJE-_

“Sure.”

**-**

**-Oo0oO-**

**-**

Kurapika looked at the other man’s face carefully. He looked so serious, so calm. He really ignored every sound around them. Chrollo picked a thick brown book for himself to read, and Kurapika chose a book that looked very light and simple to read. The book was about an orphan that was kidnapped by a group of wolves, and she thought that the wolves were her family. The book had a lot of volumes, and the one that the Kurta read was the fourth one.

“Is there something you want to talk about?” said the man, trying to break the silence between them.

Shrugging, Kurapika responded, “Um, do you have a job? I'm just curious.”

He finally faced the blond, the thick book still in his hand. “Me?” His expression was flat like the question wasn’t interesting to him at all. “I'm a businessman, what about you?” It wasn’t a lie, it just wasn’t the whole truth.

“I'm a hunter, a blacklist hunter. But now I don’t have any missions to attend,” he said without any fear or worried feelings. But actually, Kurapika did have a mission, to collect the eyes of his clan and to kill the man that he was talking to.

The man closed the book, put it back on the bookshelf, and sat back down but this time he did so next to Kurapika.

Resting his head on his hand, Chrollo tried to show an interested expression, even though his face was still flat like it used to be. “So what do you do now? Any hobbies besides reading?” “Drinking coff-“

“I never thought that was a hobby,” he cut him off with a teasing tone.

 _GAH-_ “Taking naps?”

“Isn't that similar to sleeping? And that's not a hobby, either,” he replied, still with a teasing tone.

“Wha-what about you, Mr. Lucifer? Do you have any hobbies?” he asked with an awkward smile. He hoped that this question worked.

“Me? Well, personally I like to collect unique things.” 

_Do you mean stealing?_

Suddenly, a woman with a black ponytail approached them.

 _Library staff?_  

“I'm sorry, sir, but can you reduce your voice.” Both of them nodded. “Thank you,” she said before leaving. 

_Hah~ we’re saved_

Chrollo checked his phone again and put it back in his pocket, “Do you have any favorite colors?”

_WHA-!? What's wrong with this guy!? First, he wants to treat me just because I told him about the name of a book then he followed to this library, now he’s asking me about my hobbies and my favorite color. What is he planning? What does he want?_

Trust, Chrollo was trying to gain his trust. But for what? For recruiting him? For befriending him?

“Hm… Maybe blue? Soft blue? And you... Let me guess, black?” he whispered.

“Eleven points out of ten, you're right, I like all of the dark colors and yes, especially black.” The taller man whispered back to him. Smiling, “Any favorite food?” he asked with a small voice again, so as not to alert the staff.

The boy took his clenched fist and put it under his chin. Letting out a ‘hm’ sound he finally replied, “I’m used to eating simple food like sandwiches. I'm not a fan of sweet things, so I prefer spicy food. What’s yours?

“What about bitter food? Like coffee, you like coffee, right?”

“I never thought coffee was a food,” he said, trying to annoy him. It didn’t affect Chrollo at all, it just made him chuckle.

“Right,” he said, “My turn… I'm sure you already know it.”

“It’s pudding, caramel pudding.”

“Another eleven points out of ten-“ Suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throat cut him off. 

Showing a ‘sorry’ gesture, Kurapika thought that now he was saved. And again, Chrollo took his phone out and then put it back. Before the pale man could say anything, the Kurta got up and said, “It’s time for me to go home, I'm sorry.”

The dark grey eyes stared at him and then shut. “That’s okay. Oh, right, are you free thisW ”

“I'll let you know if I am.”

“Alright, be careful at your way home.”

**-**

**-Oo0oO-**

**-**

“Home already?” said a soft voice behind him.

He nodded.

“Who is he? Or she?” _What._

“Who? What do you mean?”

“It's not one of the Spiders, right?”

_Wait, how- Oh right, she can hear my heartbeat. Does my heartbeat sound like someone who just met another person? I have to choose my words carefully._

“He- he knows about the spiders.”

_It's true._

“Remember Kurapika, if you need my help, I’ll always be here for you.”

“Yes, thank you.”

**-**

**-Oo0oO-**

**-**

“Danchou~ tell me… Who is it?”

“Why should I?”

“Because you asked for my help! At least tell me who it is!”

“How about, no?”

“DANCHOU!”

Chrollo chuckled, which only made the Autopilot Nen user more curious.


	5. Not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im apologize

Im backkkk lol  
So how you guys doing?  
Remember this fic? Arent you guys miss me?  
Kkkkkkkk

So im really REALLY sorry for missing like a kindapped girl, the reason is..... My laptop which the fic file was in there was broken (do i wrote it right?) And i have to wait until the one who repair it was done repairing (which it was sooo long). AND WHEN ITS DONE-I.. I FORGOT WHAT SHOULD I WRITE IN THIS CHAP-i have to take more time to remember it... And when i remember it i forgot to write it :3 eheheh  
After i remember that i have to continue the fic, guess what... THE FILE IS GONE  
WHAT SHOULD I DO AKSHAKSSJEHAKSB?!  
And now im busy with some stuffssss  
Lets all pray together for i continue the fic

So once again im really sorry to you guys, and for my apologize im gonna give you some spoi-i mean an info(?) That my 'someone who i know in rl' keep asking me (now shes not asking it anymore, thank god) but i still gonna answer it

This fic is about Chrollo and Kurapika obviously, but do you know that Shalnark and Kalluto are a really important character? Especially for KuroKuras realthionship

Shalnark: its wierd but in this fic Chrollo can only meet this person, the only mem of genei ryodan who can meet the leader, why? Bcs i just want to ehehehe, kidding. Shalnark is a pretty friendly person right? So thats why i made him to meet KuroKura often, becos... He has an important place in this fic ngehehehe, you can find it while reading this anyway (sorry with my english)

Kalluto: same with Shalnark, i also want to make him to be Kurapikas lil bro-i mean friend yes, friend :)

Shizuku~<3: she will be the person who is REALLY close and clingy to our golden boi Pika, so she and Pika is doing...-Oops cant spoil it now  
ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ

Kortopi!!!!!: Believe me there will be a suprise

WHAT ABOT KURAS GANG?!

Killua & Gon : so first of all im gonna tell you about the time setting int this fic(this is my fic, so thats normal if it doesnt make any sense)  
Neon unconsious for a pretty long time, and at that time Killgon were in greed island. And in the third chap aka when Neon woke up, they were with Kite. How? Is it possible? YES IT IS BSC ITS MY FIC!! I just can heuheuheu

AND OUR BOI LEORIO: he have freaking important part too! So in this fic he is the one who always ask Kurapika about how is he going, and when hes about to call Pika, something great is happening and he-Oops im sorry cant spoil it all ಠ ͜ʖ ಠ

Actually at first, this fic was just some drabble i made about KuroKura with tags: enemies to friends (w/ some force) and friends to lovers bcs in the end theyll used to be together

*Im still bad with eng lang, im not sorry*

So once again again again, im really REALLY sorry to the reader and for the co writer too, im sorry sky, im so sorry  
ㅠ~ㅠ

Well then  
See you later~ ｡:ﾟ(;´∩`;)ﾟ:｡

**Author's Note:**

> Helloww, this is my first fic ever! So please forgive me if there are any typos, wrong verbs or grammar. I know this is weird, but I’m too obsessed with KuroKura things! What should I do!?


End file.
